El ángel de la muerte
by Amber Sucree
Summary: OS, UA, TH. Él un joven psiquiatra recién titulado, ella una joven cuya vida ha sido marcada por la tragedia,ellos se enfrentaran a algo sobrenatural, ¿podrá su amor ser suficiente para vencer la maldición?


El Ángel de la muerte

Aquella noche no había luna, había pasado otro mes, ¿cuántos habían pasado ya?, no importaba, lo único importante era que ella estaba contigo, ahora dormía, podías escuchar su suave y acompasada respiración. En noches como esa, en que el sueño se negaba a acudir a ti, recordabas los acontecimientos que te habían llevado a conocer a Bella.

Acababas de terminar, con mención honorífica, la especialidad de psiquiatría, lo cual te había abierto la posibilidad de entrar a trabajar en _"Breaking dawn"_ el más prestigioso hospital psiquiátrico del estado. Habías conseguido el puesto por tu propio esfuerzo, tal vez por eso te habían dado el turno nocturno, las guardias en fines de semana y el tedioso trabajo de actualizar la base de datos del hospital; quizá si hicieras una subespecialidad podrías ayudar a las enfermeras a repartir medicamentos y cambiar cómodos. Sí, al principio había sido difícil, pero poco a poco te fuiste abriendo camino en aquel lugar; una noche te llamaron de emergencia, una de las pacientes ambulatorias había sufrido una crisis nerviosa, aquello no te extrañó, era común que los pacientes ambulatorios olvidaran, o decidieran dejar, su medicación, por lo tanto las crisis de ese tipo eran cosa de todos los días; estabas por decirle a la enfermera que la paciente debía esperar a la mañana y presentarse en consulta externa para ser atendida por el médico encargado de su caso, cuando se te informó que la paciente era atendida por el director del hospital, aquellas palabras te hicieron cambiar de opinión, decidiste atenderla, si te negabas de seguro provocarías el enojo del director, y aquello de ninguna manera podía ser bueno, así a pesar de ser casi las cuatro de la mañana y de estar cerca de los cero grados centígrados saliste de _"Breaking dawn" _dispuesto a cruzar la ciudad entera.

La casa te recibió a oscuras, como todas las demás de la cuadra; el temor de haber hecho aquel viaje en vano empezaba a apoderarse de ti, sin embargo, te dirigiste al pórtico y llamaste, no tardó en aparecer un hombre bajo de aspecto descuidado en cuyo rostro podía leerse el enojo, no hubo otro saludo que el áspero: "–Hace más de una hora que llamamos". Ya conocías el temperamento de aquel tipo de personas, así eran todos, pagaban por el mejor cuidado y creían haber comprado hasta tu alma.

–Disculpe, he venido lo más rápido posible, ¿señor...?– No hubo respuesta simplemente te observó y dijo –Por aquí– Te condujo por un largo y oscuro pasillo en el cual no había decoración alguna, se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca.

–Llévesela– Dijo mientras abría la puerta sin mírate siquiera, en un principio no entendiste a qué se refería, por ello sólo pudiste articular.

– ¿Cómo? –

– ¡Qué se la llevé no quiero tenerla aquí ni un segundo más!– Hablaba de la paciente, te había quedado claro, pero no la habías visto siquiera, y así se lo hiciste saber.

–Pero ni siquiera he visto si es necesario internar a la señorita–

– ¡No me importa, llévesela! –

–Pero…–

– ¿Qué no entiende?, ¡voy a pagarle bien porque se lleve a esa loca! – Aquellas palabras te molestaron, no era raro el uso de la palabra loco en tu medio de trabajo, incluso algunos de tus colegas la ocupaban con frecuencia, pero a ti siempre te había parecido ofensiva, ibas a decirle que una persona con problemas mentales también merecía respeto, pero las palabras no llegaron a salir de tu boca, pues la visión frente a ti te había dejado mudo: era una mujer joven, no pasaría de los veinte años, el cabello castaño caía sobre la almohada creando suaves ondas, la pálida piel se confundía con el blanco de las sábanas encargadas de arroparla, los labios rojos entreabiertos, las mejillas sonrosadas, pero por sobre todo te impactaron sus ojos, cafés de ese tono raro que tienen algunos chocolates y cristalinos como un lago en calma, cuya mirada se perdía en la nada, parecía estar en estado catatónico, tal vez a causa de la crisis padecida hacía poco tiempo.

–Llévesela ¡ya! – Las palabras de aquel hombre te recordaron en donde te encontrabas, lo miraste fijamente, ¿cómo podía ser tan cruel con tan bella y delicada criatura?, estabas convencido de que lo ocurrido había sido sólo un ataque de nervios, de esos que son comunes en seres tan frágiles como el que tenías enfrente, con los cuidados apropiados y reposo aquel ser recobraría la salud, sin embargo no podías imaginar a aquel hombre brindándole el más mínimo cuidado a un ser vivo; llevártela como tanto insistía el despreciable hombre parecía ser la mejor solución para todos: el hombre se libraría de una carga, ella recobraría la salud y tú tal vez recibirías una felicitación por parte del director o aún mejor un aumento de sueldo que para nada te caería mal, sí llevarla a pasar una temporada a _"Breaking dawn"_ era la mejor solución.

Y no te equivocaste el director del hospital, el Dr. Vulturi, no pudo haber quedado más complacido con tu decisión, conocía bastante bien la relación existente entre Isabella Swan y el Señor Jenks quien había sido su tutor por doce años y ahora era su apoderado legal, desprecio, esa fue la palabra utilizada por del Dr. Vulturi sin dar más detalles. Desgraciadamente el aumento de sueldo soñado no llegó, sin embargo entre el Dr. Vulturi y tú se creó un lazo afectivo, el cual estabas seguro no le venía mal a tu carrera profesional, fue precisamente por esa amistad por lo que no te extrañó ser llamado a la oficina del director cuatro semanas después del ingreso de Isabella, lo que sí te desconcertó fue que ella estuviera presente en la oficina.

–Dr. Cullen pase, pase, permítame presentarle a la señorita Isabella Swan, o mejor dicho presentársela correctamente– las palabras dichas por Vulturi ocasionaron una pequeña pero vivaz sonrisa en ella.

–Mucho gusto señorita Swan, me alegra verla repuesta– tus palabras eran sinceras habías estado pensando en ella desde hacía días, ya habías tomado la decisión de preguntarle a Vulturi por ella, aunque aquello era mucho mejor. –Me alegra le hayan dado ya de alta–

–Eso no ha pasado, ni creo que pase pronto – Las palabras de Isabella te desconcertaron, estabas seguro que su caso no era tan grave.

–Bella ha decidido permanecer aquí por tiempo indefinido, cree ser un peligro para otras personas, una tontería como ya le he dicho, pero ha firmado el ingreso voluntario y nada puedo hacer– los ojos del director no se separaban de los tuyos –Bueno si hay algo, Edward quiero que te encargues del caso de Bella, como sabes tengo que ausentarme por casi un mes del hospital a causa del congreso en Inglaterra, y no podría irme tranquilo si no la dejo en buenas manos, conozco a Bella desde que tenía ocho años y la quiero como si fuera una más de mis nietas…– Las palabras de Vulturi inundadas de cariño fueron interrumpidas por Bella la cual había perdido la calma.

– ¡No digas eso Marco!, nunca, nunca digas que me quieres…–

–Bella, tranquila – el buen médico se había acercado a ella para intentar tranquilizarla –ya lo hemos hablado pequeña, si alguien te dice que te quiere no significa que va a morir

–No lo digas Marco, ella podría matarte–

–No hay nadie Bella, lo hemos hablado, eres tú misma la que te niegas la felicidad…–

–Mis padres, Esme, Jake…–

–Accidentes Bella, lo sabes pequeña, nada más que accidentes–

La vida de Bella estaba marcada por la tragedia, Vulturi te lo había contado después de que Bella se tranquilizara y fuera conducida por una de las enfermeras a su habitación, la primera tragedia había tenido lugar cuando ella tenía ocho años: sus padres y su hermano recién nacido habían fallecido en un incendio cuya única sobreviviente había sido ella, su tutor había contratado los servicios de Marco Vulturi después de pasar un mes en vela a causa de los gritos de la traumatizada niña, fue Vulturi quien sugirió la contratación de una niñera con experiencia médica, así había llegado Esme a la vida de Bella. Esme, la dulce niñera que cuidó, procuró y amó a Bella durante siete años, hasta que sin razón aparente decidió abrirse las venas frente a la niña por la cual sentía un amor casi maternal, aquello provocó el primer ingreso de Bella a _"Breaking dawn"_, se culpaba ahora no sólo por la muerte de sus padres y hermano, sino por la de su niñera, comenzó a pensar que todo aquel que la amase tendría como fin la muerte, incluso llegó a creer en la existencia de otra persona dentro de ella, la llamó Marie, era como un parásito, se alimentaba de su dolor y sufrimiento, y cuando Bella dejaba de sufrir por la pérdida de algún ser querido Marie simplemente mataba a la persona más cercana a ella.

Vulturi creía que más allá de encontrarse frente a un trastorno de personalidad múltiple, se enfrentaba al trauma normal provocado por la pérdida de seres queridos, en el caso de Bella dicho trauma se acrecentaba por el abandono y la indiferencia del señor Jenks, llevándola a sufrir crisis nerviosas y trastornos del sueño por lo que los tranquilizantes eran necesarios. Aquella ocasión la estancia de Bella en _"Breaking dawn"_ había durado poco más de dos años, con diecisiete años Bella se había integrado de nuevo al mundo, estudiaba el último año de preparatoria, había hecho numerosos amigos e incluso despertó un interés romántico en uno de sus compañeros de clase de literatura; el rechazarlo no evitó la tragedia, el chico perdió el control del auto en el que viajaban, murió al instante, mientras que ella apenas resultó herida. Bella se culpó, claro, pero no fue necesario volver a internarla a pesar de la insistencia de su tutor. Tres años más tarde, justo la noche en que la habías conocido, su mejor amiga Alice Brandon había sido hallada colgando de la ventana de su cuarto, como en los demás casos, la última en verla con vida había sido Bella.

Después de haberte contado lo necesario y de entregarte el expediente con la medicación de Bella, Marco se marchó, la curiosidad te llevó a su habitación, se encontraba sentada en la cama, viendo atenta hacia la ventana contemplando con nostalgia el atardecer, no quisiste interrumpir aquel momento de tranquilidad, pero tampoco pudiste salir de aquel lugar, te quedaste contemplándola, su suave voz te sacó de la ensoñación.

–Marco se lo ha contado ya ¿verdad?–

– ¿Perdón?–

–Lo de Marie, Dr. Cullen, ¿Marco le ha hablado sobre ella?–

–Sí, por supuesto me lo ha contado bajo secreto profesional, no debe usted temer, Bella–

–No temo por mi, sino por lo que veo en sus ojos, no debe verme así Dr. Cullen, es por su bien – Aquello te desarmo te acercaste a ella.

–Bella…–

– ¡No!, ¡vete!, déjame no quiero que te haga daño…–

Estaba tan alterada que preferiste dejarla tranquila, no era tu deseo recurrir a sedantes fuertes para lograr calmara, saliste de la habitación sin decir nada más no hacía falta se lo habías dicho todo y ella te había rechazado como debía ser, tú eras su médico y tu único interés debía ser su recuperación; dos días después llegó a _"Breaking dawn"_ la noticia de la muerte de Marco Vulturi, nadie parecía poder creerlo, ¿cómo había sucedido?, una sobredosis de barbitúricos había sido la conclusión del forense, nadie hizo más preguntas, él mismo pudo habérselos prescrito, y sin embargo algo en tu interior te hacía dudarlo, lo conocías, poco sí, pero lo suficiente para saber que él no haría algo así.

La muerte de Marco había sido un duro golpe para todos aquellos que lo conocían pero aún faltaba decírselo a Bella, seguro se culparía por lo sucedido, al fin de cuentas las últimas palabras que Marco le había dicho antes de partir era que la quería, un motivo más para creer en aquel ser llamado Marie.

Abriste la puerta del cuarto de Bella, la encontraste exactamente como dos días, por un momento ninguno dijo nada, tal vez ella también recordaba tu muda declaración, pensaste en romper el silencio pero no sabías cómo, y al igual que la ocasión anterior fue ella la primera en hablar –¿Marco está muerto? –, notaste su voz distinta pero lo atribuiste al llanto –Me alegro, la verdad se estaba convirtiendo en un problema– aquello te desconcertó, ¿Bella en verdad estaba diciendo que se alegraba por la muerte de aquel hombre que la quería cómo si fuera de su propia sangre? – Creo que su muerte se debe a una lamentable confusión, sí el pobre confundió mis tranquilizantes con esto- prosiguió sin ser consciente de tu mutismo, se giró y te permitió ver un pequeño frasco color ámbar con la leyenda "Nitroglicerina", era sin duda la medicación que Marco tomaba para sus problemas cardiacos –Una lástima ¿verdad Edward ?– La miraste incrédulo, acababa de llamarte por tu nombre de pila, algo que, sin ser consiente, deseabas desde la primera vez que la viste, pero aquella no era Bella, su sonrisa era cínica y sus ojos habían perdido el hermoso color cocolate para convertirse en dos fríos pozos con el color del lodo.

–Bella qué…

–No, no, no, no, no me llames como si fuera esa idiota– Entonces lo entendiste, aquella era Marie, era el ser que atormentaba la dulce alma de Bella.

– ¿Marie? – murmuraste

–En efecto Dr. Cullen, soy Marie, Marie Morder, y tú querido Edward eres el siguiente de la lista.

Te apartaron del cuerpo inerte, tus manos presionaban el aire, como sólo hace unos segundos presionaban el cuello de ese monstruo, los celadores apenas podían controlarte, las enfermeras intentaban ayudar a aquella mujer sin ser conscientes de su error, y de pronto entre aquel pandemónium la viste, Bella había vuelto, estaba recostada en su cama, dormía tranquilamente, podías ver su dulce sonrisa. Después todo fue confusión, te acusaron de asesinato, tú no lo desmentiste, era verdad, tú habías matado a ese monstruo, habías matado a Marie, sin embargo ellos insistían en decir que habías asesinado a Bella. Se equivocaban Bella no estaba muerta. Ella vivía, vivía ahí contigo, ha estado a tu lado desde ese día y no va a dejarte jamás, tú la liberaste de Marie, te deshiciste de ese monstruo. No importaba que los que ayer fueran tus colegas hoy te llamasen loco. No importaba estar encerrado en esa pequeña habitación de paredes acolchadas. Lo único importante es que ella estaba contigo, ahora dormía, podías escuchar su suave y acompasada respiración.

Agradezco sus visitas y reviews.


End file.
